


Celebrating a new life

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Announcing Pregnancy, Dad Dean, F/M, Feast, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader is pregnant, barbeque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean is surprised because the reader is planning a barbeque. He wondered, if he had forgotten a special date





	Celebrating a new life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #BecasBigCelebration on tumblr http://jensen-jarpad.tumblr.com/post/161181677544

You were balancing the plates with pie through the kitchen to the table and put them on the counter. The whole kitchen was smelling after apple- and cherry pie and meat pastries. Carefully, you covered them with a kitchen towel and let them rest.

“Did I smell pie?”

Dean looked around the corner of the door frame and when he saw the pies on the table his eyes grow wide and you literally could see the drool dripping out of his mouth.

“That's pie...but hands off, or I kill you,” you smiled back, crossing the kitchen to get to the fridge.

“Hon, can you tell me what's going on?” He asked and you heard him approaching. His arms sneak around your waist and he breathed a kiss on top of your head.

“Told you, I'm throwing a party, today.” You grabbed the bowl filled with tomatoes and disentangled yourself out of Dean's embrace.

“But why?”

He looked up, seeing him all confused next to the fridge. His gaze wandered over all the ingredients hidden in there. Marinated steaks, brats and chicken skewers. A bowl of coleslaw was already waiting to be eaten and the amount of barbecue sauce, tomato salsa and guacamole has risen during the last few days.

“Do I need a reason to have a good time with a few friends?” You chopped the tomatoes into pieces and put them back into the bowl, together with drops of olive oil and vinegar.

“Of course not, but...”

“No “but”, Dean. By the way, have you fired the brazier?”

The hunter peered to the pies with a greedy expression and nodded.

“Yeah, fire is on, Sam is watching. Cas and I have arranged the party benches and tables and I have filled the inflatable pool with beer, coke, gin, juice and whatever you bought. And Mom is decorating the place with some lanterns. ”

You dipped your finger into the tomato salad to get some of the dressing. Then you licked it of, noting it was tasty.

“That's good. I think Jody, Claire and Alex will arrive soon. Donna had called me, that she is here in about thirty minutes. Rowena and Crowley will appear when I call them.”

“You invited Crowley and Rowena?”

Dean looked at you in shock, but you only grinned back and nodded.

“I did. Chuck and Amara as well. Dunno if they had heard me, through all the prayers. But maybe, they come, too.”

“What the hell is going on? Have I... huh, missed your birthday? Any anniversary?”

You turned around with the bowl in your hand and handed it over to Dean.

“Will you help me, carrying the stuff out.”

 

It was a great fest. Everyone you invited had come and they were all in a relaxed even playful mood. Rowena was telling stories about little Fergus and Crowley was smiling about them, adding some witty anecdotes on his part. The others were listening captured.

“It was a good idea,” you heard a voice next to saying and you didn't have to turn your head to know that it was Mary talking.

“There was some distraction necessary, after the things that happened and the things which might come.”

“You do Dean good. I always had hoped, he would find a girl that grounded him, making his life a little more steady.”

You smiled and grabbed Mary's hand to squeeze it thankfully.

“Oh, it's going to be more steady in a few month,” you winked and raised the finger of your free hand to your mouth.

“You are...,” Mary gasped and you could just nod.

“Yes, but please...stay silent for a few minutes. I' am now going to let the bomb explode.”

 

You step forward to the head of the table, while Mary was slipping on her place next to Dean. You could see that she was fighting to keep her face neutral.

You raised your glass to your chest and bumped it with your spoon.

Immediately everyone felt silent, turning their faces to you. A sudden heat flushed your face. How would they react to the news, you were now giving them. How would Dean react?

“Well,” you started, your voice trembling a bit, “ I'm happy to see all those lovely faces having fun around here. The last month had been very hard for all of us. Live as a hunter isn't simple and losses, pain and desperation are often more present than love, times of happiness and simple good days. Even for the King of Hell and a devil's-ass-kicking witch the times are hard and stressful.”

You saw Rowena grin to Crowley, whispering something, what makes him only roll his eyes.

“During the last months I realized as well, that this business is producing friendships and bounds on a deep level. We are not just friends or hunting partners. We are family.”

We looked around and saw everyone nodding thoughtfully. Jody was whipping away some tears, Claire was chewing on his lower lip, her hand curled around her bottle of beer.

“I arranged this fest to celebrate this family and to...,” you rested your hand on your stomach, patted it gently, “to welcome a new member of this Family.”

Silence.

You saw Mary smiling widely, Jody and Donna were looking at each other, a grin spreading on their faces.

Dean just sat there...frozen. He looked at you, as if he saw a ghost in front of him. You could hear the gears working in his head.

Then you saw, how realization hit him.

“I am becoming a daddy?” He whispered with eyes still wide.

He jumped up forcefully, making the whole table shake. With a few steps he closed the gap to you and before you could say anything, he had lifted you up and swirled you around.

“We are becoming a Baaabbbbbyyyyyyyy,” he yelled into the night sky. He kissed you gently, before he put you back down. Then he fall on his knees, his face inches away from your still flat tummy. His hand rested on the fabric of your shirt, right over your belly button.

Dean closed his eyes and you could just watch him in awe, love floating every fiber of your body.

“Hello, Baby. It's me... your daddy. I love you.”

 


End file.
